Colorado Sunrise
by KnightPrincess13
Summary: OneShot with Rosalie and Emmett. Based on song by 3OH!3. Emmett mulls over his relationship with Rose and his past. Just some interesting insight into a deeper Emmett. R&R Thanks.


_**Authors Note:** Hey guys. Thanks for checking out my first one shot. This is inspired by the song 'Colorado Sunrise' by 3OH!3. This is purely insight into Emmett as I see him, and meant to be more of a thought-provoking story. Emmett doesn't get enough proper attention in my eyes. :)_

_Please review and let me know what you think. Maybe I'll make this a two shot with a lemony-chapter from Rose's perspective? Let me know! _

**Colorado Sunrise – One Shot, Emmett & Rosalie**

_1, 2, 3! _

She was gorgeous. No matter how many times I looked at her, I never tired of her face. Even now, when we were surrounded by wilderness, I still loved looking at her face. We sat on a large boulder overlooking the canyon below, ironically somewhere outside of Boulder, Colorado. This was one of our favorite vacation spots. We had been coming here for years. No matter where in the States our family moved, I always managed to steal her away somehow, and we would end up here. She turned to smile that devastatingly beautiful smile at me, as the wind picked up and kicked her golden blonde hair around her face. I saw her laugh as her hand went up to try to tame it.

_And if I had something to say to you I'd whisper it softly _

_Kiss you on your rosy lips and never let you off me _

_Shiver on your roof and see your face lit by starlight _

_Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise. _

I wrapped my arm around her as we waited for the sun to break over the horizon. In my human life, I had loved once. Melanie, I remembered. She had been a quiet girl, but still very pretty. All too common though. Not like Rosalie. No, one look at Rosalie, and I thought I was staring at the Greek goddess Aphrodite. When she rescued me all those years ago, I sincerely thought I was at the gates of Heaven, and she was an angel welcoming me. Yet when I awoke as a vampire days later, I realized it was not Heaven. It was my own personal Hell.

_I've got five fingers on each hand for every mistake that I've made _

'_Cause my tongue is tied to tonsils and I need to shit and shave _

_I'm a shade too pale for handsome and have habits I can't shake _

_And if you try to take that from me well I'll never be the same_

Those first few years were hard. The thirst overpowered my every movement. I killed countless of innocent humans, not caring what my actions were doing to my new family. Rosalie was not allowed near me because Esme said I caused her too much pain. Night after night, city after city, I laid in the shadows in the alleys, stalking my prey that stumbled out of bars and clubs. New York still left a bitter taste in my mouth. The bodies I left behind ashamed me now, knowing I couldn't control myself back then. I was physically stronger than any other in my family, but I was the weakest when it came to willpower. Edward often joked that Jasper was the one to be careful with to Bella, but everyone knew I held my own risk. It was only that Jasper was more recently converted.

_Trainwreck, that I am _

_And I am what I am what I am _

_What I am, a trainwreck, that I am _

_And I am what I am what I am _

_What I am, a trainwreck_

I felt Rosalie turn and nuzzle into my neck. I looked down as the dark sky turned shades of orange and pink. There was something magical about this spot high on an abandoned mountain trail. This was our tradition, ever since stumbling upon this oversized rock eight years ago. We had gotten lost on a trail and caught in a thunderstorm. Not that we cared. We had sex in the rain on top of this very boulder. Now every year on the anniversary of her finding me half dead in the woods, we came here to watch the sunrise.

_And as long as it's okay with you I think I'll stay right here _

_I got nowhere to go cause where to go is up to you, dear _

_Happy as a clam I see the glimmer in your eyes _

_Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise _

The sun broke the horizon and the first rays hit us. I felt Rosalie look up at me, and I turned to watch her skin sparkle in the light. She looked like one of those fancy crystals Alice was obsessed with at the Swarovski store in the mall. No, Rose looked better. She smiled at me, the light hitting her honey eyes as the wind made her hair swirl around her face once more. I leaned down to kiss her softly. She leaned into the kiss, arching her back and pressing her chest into mine. No, this was perfection. This, with my Rose by my side, was bliss.

_No car and never cared because I got no place to go _

_But in a room, a single wall, I couldn't pay a plant to grow _

_You can try and make this pretty, pick up all my dirty clothes _

_And if you never really get me then I guess _

_You'll never know the_

I didn't think I deserved her by any means. She was a woman of a different caliber. There was nothing less than elegant about her. I, on the other hand, was rough and awkward. She claimed she loved that about me, but I couldn't see how. She would get angry with me, and Carlisle would often tell me that I didn't give myself enough credit. Alice frequently pointed out that Rosalie chose me. With her rough past, and the trauma caused by a man she thought loved her, I wasn't exactly sure how Rose found it in her heart to let me love her.

_Trainwreck, that I am _

_And I am what I am what I am _

_What I am, a trainwreck that I am _

_And I am what I am what I am _

_What I am, a trainwreck_

I pulled back from the kiss, and the sun was almost in full view. The light was blinding, but Rose just shifted so that she slid into my lap, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was perfectly content with loving her for all eternity. There was no, could be no other woman who ever made me feel this way. She cocked an eyebrow as she glanced down in between us to the growing excitement in my lap. She laughed, but not mockingly. It was a laugh of genuine pleasure. I grinned. If there was one thing I knew how to do right, it was show her physically how much I cared for her.

_I've got five fingers on each hand for every mistake that I've made _

'_Cause my tongue is tied to tonsils and I need to shit and shave _

_I'm a shade too pale for handsome and have habits I can't shake _

_And if you try to take that from me well I wouldn't be the same _

I pulled her down to the dirt as I stripped her clothes. She frantically did the same to me, wanting desperately to feel our skin make contact. I kissed her mouth, her neck, chest, stomach, hips, and legs- anywhere I could, my lips touched her skin. Her breathing hitched as I dipped a finger into her warmth and circled it around. Soon my lips were not far from my fingers. Minutes later, she was begging for me. I slipped into her, the familiar wet warmth enveloping me in a sensual dance. With her legs wrapped around my waist, I kissed her neck and chest as she panted in rhythm with our hips. She found my lips frantically as I felt her tightening around me. I was drawing close too. She bit down on my bottom lip, and a small moan escaped my lips as I filled her up with my release. She was moments behind me. The only sound she made as she rode the waves of pleasure was a small moan.

_Trainwreck that I am _

_And I am what I am what I am _

_(Colorado sunrise) _

_What I am, a trainwreck _

_That I am _

_And I am what I am what I am _

_(Colorado sunrise) _

_What I am, trainwreck. _

_That I am _

_(If I had something to say to you I'd whisper it softly) _

_And I am what I am what I am _

_(Kiss you on your rosy lips and never let you off me) _

_What I am, a trainwreck _

_That I am _

_(Shiver on your roof see your face lit by starlight) _

_And I am what I am what I am _

_(Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise) _

_What I am, a trainwreck._

"I love you Emmett." She whispered. I raised a hand to wipe away a tear from her eyes and smiled down at her, her brilliant skin reflecting diamonds into my face.

"I love you more, Rosalie."


End file.
